I Am The Prince of Darkness
by ThePizzadude93
Summary: (Post-anime) "We will stop you, Spirit!" Stein said. "No matter what the costs are, we will defeat you!… Even if it means killing you!" The cards have now been set as Stein and Marie go into battle against the man who was once their best friend. What was once Spirit Albarn, had now become a very powerful vampire known as Dracula, Lord of the Vampires, the Prince of Darkness.
1. Chapter 1: I Am The Dragon

** (I do not own Soul Eater. All right belong to Atsushi Ōkubo.)**

**Be sure to Read and Review.**

**Hello everyone, ThePizzadude93 here, giving you my first ever Soul Eater fanfic. A fanfic based on one of my favorite animes of all time. **

**I originally was going to keep this as a one-shot, but then I just decided to give it a couple chapters. Two chapters, to be exact. I don't know, I might do more. That depends on how much reviews I get. **

**Also, I'm not quite sure if I made one of the characters a bit OOC! If I did, please be kind enough to point that out for me!**

**One last thing, this fanfic is bassically kinda a rough draft of a Soul Eater fanfic series I plan on doing in the future. I don't know when I will do them, but eventually I might when I get around to it. **

**Well then, now that we've got those out of the way, please enjoy my first ever Soul Eater fanfic. **

**(2015 update! If you have to have read this story already and are reading it again, you will notice some minor chances that I had added and removed.)**

* * *

"He who fights monsters should beware, lest he becomes a monster himself." **\- Friedrich Nietzsche.**

* * *

**\- Chapter One -**

**I Am The Dragon.**

Dread and sorrow was written all over Marie's face as she stared down in shock and horror at the dead body that laid down on the concrete ground in front of both her and Stein's feet. She fell on both of her knees, hung her head low, and broke down in tears.

"Justin…" she spoke, in a trembling voice. Stein knelt down on one knee beside her and placed a comforting hand on her right shoulder. Marie continued to cry as her tears dripped down her face, feeling great sadness in her heart for the corpse of the now deceased Justin Law. A single teardrop had fallen from her chin and landed down on her lap. She then turned her direction to Stein and buried her face in his chest, placing herself in his comforting embrace.

Stein gazed down at the dead body before them and examined it with his gray eyes.

Justin Law was truly dead. There was no denying the facts. The two punctured bite marks on his neck confirmed it all.

"He's gone, Stein." Marie whimpered. "Justin's gone." While she continued to sob in his arms, Stein then looked away from the site of their fallen comrade and gazed at their surroundings.

Death City was almost in complete ruins.

Everywhere he saw, there was nothing but burning houses and crumbling buildings. Stein could feel the heat from the surrounding fires radiating against his pale face and the scent of ash and smoke filled the night air.

Death City... What had once been the crown jewel of the world, was now nothing more but a burning and smoldering ruin. However, there was one building that remained almost untouched. And that was the DWMA. The Death Weapon Meister Academy still stood high and mighty at the very center of this now destroyed city. It was only a matter of time until the Academy would be destroyed as well. Stein saw a few dead bodies here and there all around him and Marie, allies and enemies alike. Some of them were impaled by thirteen foot long, spear-like wooden stakes that protruded from the ground. Stein spotted one of the dead bodies among them. He then shook his head as the thought of recognition appeared in his mind.

It was the dead body of Black Star.

The last remaining member of the infamous Star Clan hung emotionlessly above on the long stake that was impaled through the middle of his chest. Blood trickled down the stake and onto Black Star's body, face and into his blue hair. Tsubaki on the other hand, Stein had no clue where she might be. His guess was that she was possibly hiding somewhere inside the Academy, lamenting over the loss of her now deceased Meister. This had to be a dream. This all had to be one terrible, terrible dream. No, this wasn't a terrible dream. It was more than that.

This was all a freaking nightmare.

It was as if the End of Days had finally arrived and had reigned down absolute hell on earth. Only instead of the Antichrist, it was an army who destroyed this once great city.

An army of vampires.

All of them led by a man - no - a monster who was once Stein's best friend. Stein looked down at the blond woman in his arms, who still continued to cry against his chest. There was tension in her neck and shoulders and her face was puffed up and red.

"How did it come to this, Stein?" she asked in between sobs. The mad doctor only shook his head in response.

"I don't know, Marie." he spoke softly. "... But here is what I _do_ know." Marie then looked up at her lover's face, her cheeks now red, puffed up, and nearly soaked from her tears.

"No matter what happens," Stein explained, "we are going to get through this. We must stand guard and protect Lord Death and the DWMA. No matter the cost."

"No matter the cost, huh?" a voice suddenly said. A voice that the two instantly recognized. The couple whipped behind toward the direction of the voice and saw before them the very man responsible for Death City's destruction. The very man responsible for all of this pain and suffering that was happening around them.

The very man who was once known as Spirit "Death-Scythe" Albarn.

"When you say _no matter the cost_, Stein," he spoke in a low tone, "are you by any chance referring that you must only protect that filthy Reaper and abandon those you hold dear to suffer and die?" The couple then stood back up on their feet and they both narrowed darkly at the man who stood fourteen feet away in front of them with anger and hurt in their eyes. Spirit merely grinned in response, revealing his two razor-sharp fangs.

"Hello, Spirit." Stein spoke, his words laced with anger. Upon hearing his name, Spirit's fanged grin transformed into a serious frown.

"I am no longer Spirit Albarn, Stein." he growled. "He died a long time ago. I stand before you now, reborn, a vampire. I am Dracula, the Prince of Darkness."

"I see..." Stein muttered, examining his old friend's new appearance. Spirit's red hair, that had once been at shoulder-length, was now longer, going down five inches past the shoulder blades. The white of his eyes were now all black and his azure-blue irises were replaced with glowing, crimson-red. For the first time, Spirit had actually grown facial hair, comprising of a small beard and mustache.

He was dressed in a black tunic and a pair of black pants. He was also dressed in some steel armor that was colored a much darker shade of red with a little bit of golden accents and trimmings: he wore a backplate and a breastplate that hid his tunic underneath. He also wore a pair of gauntlets with sharp claws, and a pair of greaves and sabatons. A forty-six inch broadsword hung on the left side of his hip and it had a bat-like design to it: the guard was in the shape of a pair of bat wings and the pommel was in the shape of a bat's head bearing its fangs.

To put the icing on the cake, Spirit wore a long black cloak that went down to his ankles. The hems of the cloak were tailored to look like bat wings and the lining underneath was colored red.

Marie took two steps forward towards him and stopped on the second step. Still, she continued to glare at him with intensity. And once again, she felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. She did her best to keep them from coming out, but only one teardrop managed to escape and streamed down her right cheek.

"Why, Spirit?" she spoke, her voice covered in anger and hurt. "Why are you doing this?" Spirit only chuckled in response at the blond woman's words.

"I think you know full well why I am doing this, Marie." he responded. "It is clearly obvious."

"Why follow down this path, Spirit?" Stein chimed in. "You know exactly where it leads!"

"If what you say is true, Stein, then I happily welcome it!" Spirit responded with a smile, once again revealing his sharp fangs. "As long as it helps me achieve my greatest goal!" Once again, Spirit's face turned into a frown. "The complete and absolute destruction of Lord Death and the DWMA! Revenge for abandoning me when I needed him the most!" Stein merely shook his head at the vampire and stepped forward close to Marie.

"Listen to reason, Spirit!" he said. "What you did years ago was wrong and you know it!" It was here that Spirit slowly began to pace back and forth and his anger started to rise. A low hiss escaped pass his lips.

"Those cretins murdered my daughter!" he snarled. "They took my little girl away from me! What did you expect me to do?! Just let them get away with it?! No... I couldn't! They killed her in cold-blood! Without remorse! And they deserved what was coming to them! When I came to Lord Death, I had hoped that he would understand why I had to kill those men. Why I had to kill them for taking Maka's life!" Spirit's anger slowly deteriorated and now looked at the pair with a calm yet serious and stoic-looking demeanor.

"But obviously, that wasn't the case." he continued slowly. "... Remember what happened next, Stein? Instead of helping me, instead of understanding my pain, that wretched Reaper did the exact opposite of what I had hoped. In his own words, 'Spirit Albarn, by the power vested in me, I hereby strip you of your rank and your title as my Death-Scythe. For shaming us by killing humans, you are no longer welcome to the DWMA and shall forfeit all privileges with the Academy. Leave, and never come back.'

"No longer was I a Death-Scythe." Spirit continued. "No longer was I respected among my comrades. All of you stood by and watched. All of you looked at me, with nothing but pity and shame written on your faces. Then, I saw you and Marie. I thought that maybe you two would understand my pain. But what did you do?... Nothing. You both stood by and did _nothing_. Do you have any idea what I had to go through since then? Do you even have the _slightest_ idea what it felt like, waking up in the morning and knowing full well that not only will you never see your own child's bright and happy face again, but also knowing that you're treated like an outcast by the world? It was hell, Stein. It was a complete. Living. Hell.

"I'll repeat this again, Spirit!" Stein said. "What you did was _wrong_." Spirit immediately sneered in response at the mad doctor's words.

"Oh please, you're the last person to talk about valuing life, Stein." he spoke. "In the last four years, I've done things that you would not even dare to imagine. But each time, the righteousness of my path was confirmed. After the day of my banishment, I thought to myself, 'Why should I continue to waste my time defending mankind when all they do is show their appreciation by hurting us?' They are unworthy and ungrateful, Stein. You are ignorant, stupid, and naïve to believe that humanity is worth protecting."

It was Marie's turn to speak.

"Mankind will never be perfect, Spirit." she tried to reason. "But it is their ideals that are worth defending." After hearing those words, Spirit immediately stopped pacing for the first time since he spoke and his red eyes narrowed dangerously at the two lovers and spoke lowly in a tone covered in hatred and venom.

"... Were you aspiring to those ideals when you turned your backs on me?" he hissed menacingly. "No... you weren't! You chose to take that Reaper's side over mine. You chose to stand by him and watch me leave to rot out there in the world. You chose to abandon me when I needed your help, when I needed you the most. That is something I will never forget... nor forgive. " Spirit's red eyes gazed around at the burning ruins around him and looked back at Stein and Marie.

"I have already laid waste to this city." he said. "And now, by my sword, Lord Death will feel my wrath, and my ire will cut him down inch by inch. And in the end... I will devour not only his blood, but also his wretched soul."

"Are you even listening to yourself, Spirit?" Stein spoke, still hoping to get through to his old friend. "What you have become is evil!"

"From my point of view, it is Lord Death who is evil!" Spirit shouted, baring his fangs. "He cares nothing for the pain that I have suffered and endured, but cares only for the glory of his name and power! I _will_ have my revenge! I _will_ kill him, slowly, painfully! And if you even dare get in my way, Stein... well, I will kill you too!" It was here that Stein slowly shook his head pitifully and looked directly into his old friend's vampiric red eyes.

"Then you truly are lost." he muttered. And so, Stein turned his gaze over to Marie with a now serious expression.

"Marie!" he commanded. "Change into your hammer form!" Marie nodded her head in response and immediately transformed into her weapon form in the shape of a large tonfa-like hammer and landed into Stein's hands. Stein then slowly got into a fighting stance and glowered at his opponent.

"Spirit Albarn, in the name of Lord Death," Marie declared, "you are a threat to the DWMA and we cannot allow you to pass!"

"We will stop you, Spirit!" Stein said. "No matter what the costs are, we will defeat you!... Even if it means_ killing_ you!" Spirit narrowed darkly at his companions-turned-enemies and grabbed the grip of his sword.

"So be it!" he said. He then drew out his vampire broadsword and pointed the large blade at the mad doctor. An evil smile grew across Spirit's face.

"Come on then, Stein!" Spirit exclaimed. "Come and let us dance to the death! Let us see if you have the strength to do battle against the Dragon!" And so after that, Spirit got into a fighting stance, holding his sword close to his side and he looked at Stein with eyes of a savage predator. He then licked his lips hungrily and desirably and then muttered in a dark voice.

"I'm dying for a little drop of blood."

* * *

**Well. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had a ball writing this. **

**You might have already noticed something about Spirit's new appearence in this story. I pretty much modeled him after the vampire Walter Bernhard from the video game Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. The only differences is that Spirit now has facial hair: a beard and mustache and Walter is clean shaven. **

**At the time, when I was imagining Spirit as a vampire, I saw a picture of Walter on Google images and I thought to myself "Holy crap, they look almost rather similar, red hair wise." **

**Go on Google Images and type in 'Walter Bernhard' and you will see. Try to imagine it being Spirit.**

**Well, I hope you guys like this story as much as I do. I hope to hear more from you guys and what you all think. And so, this is ThePizzadude93 saying, have a good summer. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: I Am Dracula

**(I do not own Soul Eater. All rights belong to Funimation and Atsushi Ōkubo.)**

**Be sure to read and review. **

**At last, the long awaited chapter 2 has finally arrived. Sorry it took really long, folks. I had other stuff going on and such. But enough about that, let's dive right into the story you guys waited for so long. **

**Let us enjoy the long awaited chapter of I Am The Prince of Darkness. Have fun. :)**

* * *

**\- Chapter Two -**

**I Am Dracula.**

Stein kept a steady fighting stance as he stared down at his friend-turned-enemy. Dracula continued to hold his broadsword close to his side as he too kept a fighting stance at a steady crouched position. Both men steered their gazes at each other, predicting who was going to make the first move, predicting who was going to make the first blow. Before they knew it, they began circling slowly around each other.

"Your move, Stein," Dracula said. Stein merely glared at the Vampire Prince.

"You first," he retorted. Dracula smirked in response and gently shrugged his shoulders.

"Very well then," With that, the Vampire Prince lunged forward and swung his broadsword toward the mad doctor. Stein leapt backwards, dodging the incoming blade. Stein then leapt frontward and swung Marie, who was still in her hammer form, down at the Dracula. Dracula quickly dodged the incoming blow by blocking it with his sword, holding the grip and the edge of the blade in both hands. Stein and Marie were caught by surprise at this. The blade should have snapped in two from the impact. The Prince of the Vampires saw the look on Stein's face and a twisted grin grew around his lips.

"What you see is no ordinary blade, Stein," Dracula explained, after knocking Stein backwards a few feet from him. "This blade that I hold in my hands is a very powerful weapon. Forged by the darkest of black magic, forged by the finest vampiric blacksmiths in my Kingdom. I call it the Nosferatu - The Vampire Blade."

To prove his point, a scarlet-red aura suddenly glowed around the sword. Stein's eyes widened and sweat slowly cascaded down his forehead. He could sense the malevolence radiating within that blade, the darkest and most powerful form of magic.

The sword was just as dark as Dracula's own soul: filled with great power, filled with rage, anger, hatred, and the most twisted form of evil. And then, with incredible speed, Dracula lunged forward once again and swung the Nosferatu at his enemy. Stein quickly pulled himself from his distracted state and dodged to the left side, avoiding the blade that nearly cut him in two by an inch.

Stein took another swing at the Vampire Prince with Marie, but right before the hammer weapon could touch him, Dracula suddenly dissipated, transformed into a cloud of red mist and scattered into the air. The mist quickly gathered together on top of a nearby burning building and transformed back into Dracula. The vampire smiled mockingly down at the mad doctor while Stein glared at Dracula above.

"What's the matter, Spirit?!" Stein shouted. "Too scared to face me?! Comeback down here so that we can settle this like men! Or are you too much of a coward?!" Dracula's smile disappeared and was replaced by an angry looking frown. He flared his nostrils and his red eyes blazed.

"I'd be careful about using words like those if I were you, Stein!" Dracula shouted back. "You should know better than to provoke an angry vampire! Especially the Prince of _all_ Vampires!"

"Then prove to me that your not a coward!" Stein shouted again. "Prove to me that you truly are what you say you are! Prove to me that you really are the _Prince of Darkness_!" Dracula suddenly made a bone-chilling cackle and licked his sharp fangs in hunger.

"Very well, Stein," he whispered. Suddenly, Stein saw before his eyes that Dracula had now transformed back into a red cloud of mist and then the mist turned into a large swarm of bats. The swarm flew down towards Stein and Marie and circled very fast around them, trapping both Meister and Weapon into a small tornado of swirling bats. Many of the bats began to bite, gnash, and scratch at Stein, giving him very small cuts on his pale skin and his lab coat and little bite marks as well. Some of the bats flew at his face and Stein retaliated by swinging Marie at them.

Suddenly, a low chuckle echoed around him. It was Dracula.

"What's the matter, Stein?" he taunted. "Are my little bats too much for you?"

"Only a coward would resort to this!" Stein snarled. "I said _face_ me like a man! Stop playing games with me, you monster!" Another chuckle was heard.

"Very well," Dracula said. "If that is what you wish."

"It is," Stein hissed. Suddenly, the swarm of bats stopped swirling around him and Dracula transformed back into his original form. Dracula swung the Nosferatu at the mad doctor, but Stein evaded the blade. At each swing Dracula made, Stein dodged every one of the vampire's attacks. During those dodges, Stein blocked the incoming strikes with Marie.

At every blow he blocked, Stein felt like he was being hit by a ton of heavy bricks. Dracula swung his blade downwardly at his enemy, but Stein leapt back from the vampire, and was now fifteen feet away from him. Suddenly, he felt tired and worn out, and breathed heavily from exhaustion. Marie noticed this.

"Stein, what is it?" she asked in concern.

"I don't know," he said in between breaths. "At each of his attacks I block, it feels like he's hitting me with unbelievable force. He's never been this powerful before." Dracula heard Stein's words and smiled darkly.

"You are right, Stein," the Prince of Darkness said. "For four straight years, I had spent mastering my skills and honing my senses and abilities, without rest or relaxation. I pushed myself to the limit and then broke through that limit.

"I have become ten times stronger than you are, Stein," Dracula went on, pointing his blade at his enemy. "I would possibly go so far as to say that I'm just as powerful as Death himself." At those words, Stein glared at the vampire before him.

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall, Spirit," he growled. Dracula did the same.

"Your faith in that Reaper will soon be yours," he retorted. After that, Dracula suddenly vanished into a puff of red smoke and was nowhere to be seen. Stein gazed frantically around, hoping to spot where his enemy had disappeared to. And then, without warning, Dracula appeared behind the mad doctor and knocked him with great enough force, it sent Stein flying across the streets and through a brick wall.

Stein crumbled to the ground and struggled to get up on his knees. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was now inside a burning building. Everywhere he saw, fire spread across the walls and furniture and the heat of the flames began to greatly radiate against Stein's face. It was at this point that Stein had become greatly exhausted and spent almost all of his energy battling against the Prince of Darkness. Stein then lowered his head down and let it hung low as if in defeat.

"Don't give up now, Stein!" Marie spoke. "We can't afford to fail now." Stein merely shook his head.

"M-Marie... I can't," he muttered. "He's t-too strong. I can b-barely stand up."

"No, Stein. You can't give up. It's not over yet."

"No, Marie. That is where you are wrong." a voice suddenly said. Stein looked up and saw Dracula, who now stood before him about nine feet away. "For you see, it is very much over. For you _and_ the Reaper." Stein gazed into the Vampire Prince's crimson-red eyes and glared at him. Dracula merely grinned victoriously in response, revealing his razor sharp fangs.

"This is the end for you, old friend," the Prince of Darkness declared. "You've lost. You're beaten. You cannot hope to win against a master vampire like me. You and every other follower of Lord Death will be crushed by the bottom of my foot." Stein's glare darkened and his teeth clenched hard. No, he will not lose. He cannot lose. He must help protect Lord Death and the DWMA. He would not fail. He will not fail.

"No..., " he snarled, struggling to get up on his feet. He succeeded and stood before the Prince of Darkness. "It is not over, Spirit. It will not be over until you are dead." At this, Stein turned his gaze down at his Weapon partner.

"Marie! Are you ready?" Marie nodded her head.

"Ready when you are!" she said. And so, with all of his last bits of strength, Stein got into a fighting stance and steadied his breathing.

"Lets go, Soul Resonance!" he and Marie shouted in unison. Both of their Soul Wavelengths immediately connected and Marie was suddenly surrounded by a bright yellow aura and her Weapon form grew bigger. What had once been a large tonfa-like hammer, had now become a much bigger version of said hammer.

"Kishin Hunter!" Stein shouted. The scarlet-red aura surrounding Dracula's sword grew and became bigger. The Nosferatu - The Vampire Blade then transformed from a 46 inch broadsword into a long, 83 inch black spear with a sharp 18.5 inch long spearhead.

"Reaper Slayer!" Dracula shouted. And so, with powerful and rage-filled battle cries, Stein and Dracula charged at each other, weapons in hands. Right on impact, BOOM! A huge explosion suddenly destroyed the burning building and all that was left was a complete crumbling heap of rubble, and smoke surrounded the area. Once the smoke had cleared away, Stein saw that both he and Dracula were in a leaning forward position, their faces just about a few inches away from each other. Stein then suddenly felt a sharp kind of pain in his chest and looked down to see the source. His eyes widened in both shock and absolute horror at what he saw.

Dracula's spear had pierced through the middle of Stein's chest. Dracula smiled in victory and straightened his body, still holding onto the spear that penetrated through the mad doctor's flesh.

"Stein!" Marie shouted in terror. Stein coughed up blood and gazed up into the crimson-red eyes of his friend-turned-enemy.

"Like I said, Stein," Dracula said. He leaned forward again and whispered into Stein's ear. "You! Have! Lost!" And with that, Dracula pulled his spear out of Stein's chest, and by doing so, caused blood to poor from the wound. And what happened next? For good measure, Dracula used the claws of his left gauntlet and took one swipe against Stein's throat, slicing it open. Blood spewed from the wound and Stein began to choke from it.

And finally, Doctor Franken Stein fell to his knees and then flat on his stomach on the ash covered wooden floor and all sign of life had been drained out of him. Marie quickly transformed back into her human form and kneeled down next to the now dead body of her lover. She stared at the body in absolute shock and terror. She could not believe what she had just witnessed. The person she loved had been killed right in front of her very eyes.

Fresh tears slowly began to drip down her cheeks as she lifted Stein's dead body and cradled his head, staining her hands with his blood in the process. She continued to cry greatly and her cheeks began to turn red. Dracula looked down at her with a stoic expression and a small frown.

"Now you know how it feels, Marie," Dracula slowly said. "Now you know how it feels to lose a loved one, to lose someone you care about. This was the exact same pain I felt when I lost Maka. And now, what are you going to do next? Kill me? Avenge Stein's death? Well, good luck with that." Marie lifted her head up and glared hatefully at the Prince of Darkness. Dracula saw the anger in her eyes and smirked mockingly in response. Before she could even do anything, a strong hand suddenly grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up into the air. Marie began to choke from Dracula's strong grip.

"I guess you were too slow to even try," he taunted.

"Spirit... Please!" she pleaded in between gasps. Dracula's smirk became bigger and leaned forward to her ear.

"That is no longer my name," he whispered. "My name... is Dracula, Son of the Dragon_._" And with that, Marie watched as Dracula bared his sharp fangs and his red eyes flashed with hunger. Marie knew what that meant and she struggled and yet failed to escape from the Vampire Lord's strong grasp. With great swiftness, Dracula slammed his fangs into the woman's delicate neck, causing Marie to scream in pain and fear. She felt herself being drained of both blood and life as Dracula continued to suck the crimson liquid from her neck. One last tear drop dripped from Marie's face as her body became thinner. Dracula had stopped sucking her blood and saw what she had become now.

Marie had now become nothing more but a dried up corpse, a withering husk, completely drained of life. Dracula had sucked her dry.

Dracula dropped the dead body to the ground next to Stein's corpse and walked out of the rubble of the now destroyed building, relishing in the taste of the fresh blood that now traveled through his system. His spear transformed back into the sword Nosferatu and placed the blade back into its sheath. After that, the Prince of Darkness turned to gaze at the DWMA that still remained untouched at the very center and top of Death City. The vampire's smile became bigger. At last, nothing stood in his way. Nothing stood between him and the Reaper's obliteration. He would at last have his revenge. He would at last destroy the Grim Reaper and devour his blood and soul. After those thoughts ran through his head, a voice suddenly called to him from a distance.

"Lord Dracula!" the voice shouted. Dracula didn't have to turn around to know who it was, for he already knew. Finally the owner of the voice was behind him.

"Mosquito," Dracula said. "What is the situation now?"

"We have captured and rounded up all of the Meisters and Weapons in the city, Lord Dracula." Mosquito explained, in his middle-aged sounding voice. "What do you want us to do with them?" Dracula's smirk darkened and his red eyes glowed terrifyingly.

"Go tell Giriko, Free, and Eruka that they must escort them all to the Death Room inside the Academy!" he ordered. Mosquito raised a confused eyebrow.

"May I ask why, my Lord?" he asked.

"I want them all to bare witness to the death of their beloved Reaper," Dracula explained in a dark tone. "I want them all to watch as I plunge my blade into Death's heart." At this, Mosquito bowed his head at the command.

"It will be done, my Lord," he said, then scurried off into the ruined city. Now that Dracula was alone again, the Prince of Darkness gazed back at the DWMA in front of him. His face glowered and his voice became much darker thaan before.

"You've got nothing left to defend you, Reaper," he said. "This time, you're finally mine." And with that, Prince Dracula, Lord of the Vampires, slowly descended up the long steps that led to the Academy, ready to do battle against the enemy he so desired to face.

\- THE END -

* * *

**Well guys? What'd ya think? Did ya'll like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Let me know by leaving me a nice big review. **

**Now that I got this out of the way, I can focus on other things and try to finish my other stories. And now. This is ThePizzadude93 saying, TTFN, Ta Ta For Now. :)**


End file.
